deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Nukem
Duke Nukem is the main protagonist of the same title video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Boss vs Duke Nukem (Completed) * Conker VS Duke Nukem (Completed) * Duke Nukem VS Doomguy * Duke Nukem VS Serious Sam (By Derpurple) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * All Might * Ash Williams * Dante * Deadpool * Earthworm Jim * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Cage * Kratos * Master Chief * Predator * Samus Aran * Sketch Turner * Travis Touchdown * Viktor Reznov * William "B.J." Blazkowicz History Death Battle Info Background *Alias: The King of the World, The Ultimate Alien Ass-Kicker, The Duke *Age: 45 *Height: 6’4" *Weight: 240 lbs *Occupation: Superstar, Natural Badass, Hero of Earth, Alien-Ass Kicker, Former U.S. Army soldier, Former C.I.A. operative, Occassional Businessman Physicality *Strength **Can bench 600 lbs **Able to rip a cyborg’s head off with ease **Can overpower alien cyborgs and mutants **Can rip heads off enemies easily *Speed **Run faster than a rocket **Jump on top of buildings *Durability **Near unkillable **Shrugs off explosions, bullets, and laser fire **Can trek through the Moon without any problem (still needed oxygen) **Can survive in the vacuum of space without a suit **Survived blows from aliens and cyborgs, explosions, gunfire, etc. *Healing Factor **Which is his ego manifesting in physical form Weapons *Mighty Boot **Can crush alien and robot bones **Kicks hard enough to decapitate foes *Golden Colt M911 **Contains 8 rounds **Laser scope attachment *Pistol **Rapid fire **Contains 24 rounds *SPAS-12 Shotgun **Very long range **Pump action **Has 8 shells **Damaging up close. but weak at longer ranges *Ripper Cannon **Has 3 barrels *Pipe Bomb **Remote detonated *Laser Tripbomb **Highly visible lasers **HUGE explosion *Enforcer Gun **Taken from Alien Enforcers **Fires mini-rockets that home in on foes **Good for close range, but weakens at larger ranges **15 rounds Heavy Weapons *RPG **Can be rapidly fired *Shrinker **Melee range **Can shrink weak enemies **Lasts only for a bit **Foes can be squashed like an ant *Microwave Expander **Expands foes' body until they burst *Devastator **A dual wielded rocket launcher **Fires like a machine gun *Freezethrower **Freezes enemies in a block of ice **Can be shattered into a bloody mess with a kick Items and Gear *Dukevision **Duke’s signature glasses **Ripped directly from They Live **Night vision *Jetpack **Enough fuel for two minutes *Holoduke **Creates a holograph of Duke to distract foes **Speakes in Schwarzanegger-esque voice and mixes up one-liners Feats *Bested the Alien Queen *Served in the Lebanese Civil War *Killed the Cycloid Emperor and the Cycloid Queen *Wrote the book "Why I'm So Great" which is apparently a best-seller *Defeated an army of clones *Killed the evil Doctor Proton *Continuously kicks the asses of alien invaders *Destroyed the entire Cycloid invasion force on the Moon *Went back in time and annihilated the forces of the Nazis and aliens *Constantly scores many hot babes Weaknesses *Overconfident **His health is literally his ego *Capturing a babe sets him into uncontrollable rage *VERY cocky, smug, and overconfident *Not totally invincible as he thinks Gallery Duke_Nukem.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior